Ma maudite famille de Sang Pur
by Vavaamoi
Summary: Jade une française de Sang Pur se voit exilée en Angleterre pour étudier, surveillé de près par son cousin, Severus Rogue. Elle se lie vite d'amitié avec Harry malgré qu'elle soit à Serpentard, ne trouvant comme allié dans cette maison que Drago.
1. Punition

**Voici une nouvelle fic, qui met en avant un nouveau personnage très charismatique mais qui parraitra beaucoup moi Mary sue qu'Ambre (puisque certains trouvé Ambre sans défaut). Ici on retrouve Jade (ouais j'aime bien les pierres) qui a un charactère horrible voir pire que celui d'Ambre. Jade c'est l'étincelle qui met le feu aux poudre. **

**Harry est présent bien entendu (un harry potter sans harry potter c'est pas drole!) mais on retrouvera beaucoup Drago aussi. Enfin je vous laisse découvrir. Donnez moi votre à avis à bientôt !**

* * *

><p>- Bien alors tu vas te taire et monter dans ce train ma chère enfant, menaça Mme Grandet. Sinon crois moi tu subiras les foudres de ton père.<p>

- Je les subis déjà, marmonna sa fille, Jade.

- Tu n'avais qu'à faire ce que l'on te disait, répliqua sèchement sa mère. Moi, je repars à Paris. Mais toi, tu resteras sous la surveillance de ton cousin. Severus saura me dire ce qu'il en est de toi, si j'apprends que tu t'égare du droit chemin, tu finiras dans les cachots de notre château c'est bien clair ?

- Oui maman, répondit-t-elle en prenant sa malle et sa chouette.

- Puisque je vois que tu as compris, mets tes bagages dans la soute et monte dans ce maudit train.

La femme ne prit même pas le temps de dire au revoir à sa fille qu'elle tournait déjà les talons. Jade aurait pût fuir à ce moment là, mais pour quoi faire ? Elle ne connaissait rien ni personne à Londres. Les seuls amis qu'elle s'était fait étaient restés à Paris. Jade regarda le quai rempli de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, de personnes qui recevaient l'amour de leurs parents et qui le leur rendaient bien. Elle eu un pincement au cœur en se disant qu'au moins elle avait une chance de commencer une nouvelle vie ici, loin de cette famille qu'elle détestait. Elle espérait juste que le neveu de sa mère ne soit pas aussi froid que le reste de la famille, sinon elle aurait encore de quoi s'énerver. Quand elle remarqua que plusieurs personnes la dévisageaient, Jade se décida à monter dans le train.

Jade entrait directement en 5ème année à Poudlard. Elle était à Beauxbatons avant. Mais ses parents, pour la punir d'une énième faute qu'elle avait soit disant faite à leurs yeux, l'avaient envoyée seule en Angleterre. Heureusement son anglais était très bon, même si l'accent français était très prononcé. Elle s'assit dans une cabine vide et se décida à regarder vers l'extérieur. Elle vit un groupe arriver en toute hâte. D'ailleurs ils arrivèrent si vite qu'un jeune homme roux entra dans un autre qui était brun, ils faillirent en tomber ce qui fit sourire Jade. Tout à coup deux petites têtes passèrent par la porte de la cabine.

- Bonjour on peut s'installer ici ? demanda le petit garçon.

- Bien sur, répondit Jade en se retournant.

- Bah ça alors Melle Jade, sourit le gamin en s'approchant avec sa sœur qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Jade les reconnu aussitôt et son sourire s'élargit encore plus. Elle avait rencontré ces deux gamins dans l'hôtel où elle séjournait. Ils étaient nés de parents moldus mais, contrairement à sa mère, elle les adorait. Ca lui avait d'ailleurs valu une sévère punition.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là vous deux ? demanda-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

- On fait notre entrée à Poudlard pour la première fois, répondit la petite Kim. Et vous je croyais que vous étiez française.

- Oui mais moi on m'envoie ici pour faire ma 5ème année, répondit gentiment Jade en ne s'attardant pas sur le sujet. Ca me fait plaisir de vous revoir.

- Pourquoi votre mère vous a-t-elle crié dessus quand on s'est vus la dernière fois ? demanda Elliot.

- Parce que ma mère est une vieille sorcière, marmonna-t-elle en espérant ne pas être entendue.

- Vous voulez dire sorcière dans le sens moldu j'ai l'impression, ricana Elliot.

- Ouais exactement.

Ils parlèrent un peu avant d'être interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte du compartiment.

- Est-ce qu'on peut se mettre avec vous ? Il n'y a plus de place nulle part, demanda le brun que Jade avait vu sur le quai tout à l'heure.

- Oui bien sûr, répondit aussitôt la jeune fille. Ce compartiment ne nous appartiens pas, libre à ceux qui veulent venir de s'installer.

- Merci. Je me présente : Harry Potter. Et voici mes amis : Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

''Potter, aïe...'' se dit Jade, si sa mère apprend qu'elle a parlé avec Harry Potter, elle est morte.

- Enchantée. Moi, c'est Jade Grandet. Et voici Elliot et Kim Newton.

- Tu as un léger accent où je me trompe ? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant.

- Oui français, répondit Jade gentiment. Je viens passer ma 5ème année à Poudlard, sur ordre de mes parents.

Elle avait dit la fin de sa phrase si froidement qu'un silence pesant tomba.

- Dis donc des cheveux blonds avec des mèches rouges ce n'est pas vraiment commun, dit Ron pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ca aussi ça lui avait valu une sacrée punition. Pour rigoler avec des amis elle s'était fait des mèches rouges sur ses cheveux blond coupés au carré. Ses yeux gris se tintèrent d'une tristesse profonde. Oui, la France allait lui manquer.

- J'aime le rouge, répondit Jade en retrouvant le sourire. Mes parents, eux, ont beaucoup moins bien apprécié.

Cela eu au moins le fait de dérider tout le monde. Ils continuèrent à discuter et à faire connaissance jusqu'à leur arrivée à Poudlard. Harry était resté seul avec Jade, Elliot et Kim, parce que les deux autres avaient des responsabilités de préfets. Les jumeaux durent partir avec Hagrid, du coup Harry s'occupa de guider la nouvelle élève. Une fois de plus Jade ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ses parents étaient des imbéciles, toujours à dire que les moldus n'étaient pas fréquentable, qu'Harry Potter n'était qu'un gamin imbu de sa personne.

''Si seulement ils pouvaient trouver un bon ophtalmo'' se dit la jeune femme.

Elle trouvait qu'Harry était gentil, quoiqu'un peu réservé, mais restait néanmoins sympathique. Ils descendirent de la calèche et se dirigèrent vers le château. Quand Jade lui raconta se qu'elle avait vu sur le quai, ils se mirent à rire. Mais elle se stoppa bien vite quand elle croisa le regard d'un homme devant elle. Elle en était sûre, c'était son cousin. Pas de doute là-dessus, il avait l'apparence froide évidente de sa famille. Froid, à ce stade là, ça frisait le congélateur.

- Oh non pas lui dès le début de l'année, se plaignit Harry.

- Jade Grandet je suppose, dit Rogue, aussi froidement que d'habitude.

- J'en ai bien peur, répondit celle-ci en soufflant.

- Suivez-moi. Quant à vous Potter pressez le pas au lieu de faire votre intéressant une fois de plus.

- Oh misère... j'ai encore gagné le gros lot, soupira-t-elle en trainant des pieds mais en suivant néanmoins Rogue après avoir fait un sourire à Harry.

- Bien. A ce que je vois, tu commences fort, dit Rogue en avançant. Tu n'as même pas le temps de mettre le pied dans cette école que tu traînes déjà avec la racaille.

- Tout dépend du point de vue. Enfin, dans tout les cas, votre attitude reflète bien le caractère de la famille.

- Voilà un point important à aborder, enchaina-t-il sérieusement. Ici, je suis ton professeur et non un membre de ta famille. Il t'est formellement interdit de dire à quiconque ton lien de parenté avec moi. Ensuite, en accord avec le directeur de cette école, tu rentreras à Serpentard. C'est la seule maison qui possède encore une place dans le dortoir des filles de 5ème année. Ce qui arrange nos affaires puisque je suis le directeur de cette maison. Je pourrais donc veiller sur toi.

- M'espionner oui, marmonna-t-elle mais son cousin ne l'entendit pas.

- Tiens je te présente Drago Malefoy. Je lui ai demandé d'être ton guide durant tes premiers temps dans cette école.

Un jeune homme blond se tenait devant elle, s'il n'avait pas eu cet air suffisant sur le visage, Jade aurait pût le trouver séduisant.

- Bonjour, dit poliment Drago.

- Bien. Je vous laisse. Jade tu fais tout ce que Drago te dit de faire, il sera de bon conseil.

Sur ce Rogue les laissa à deux.

- Génial, souffla-t-elle.

- Suis moi la cérémonie ne va pas tarder à commencer, lui intima Drago en avançant dans le château.

Elle essayait de se contrôler depuis un moment, mais si ce gringalet continuait à lui parler comme cela, elle allait vite s'énerver. L'année ne faisait que commencer et elle se sentait déjà oppressée par son environnement. L'année allait être longue et ce sentiment ce fit encore plus sentir quand elle vit les deux seuls amis qu'elle s'était fait partir dans une autre maison que celle où on l'avait installée. Elliot et Kim étaient partis à Gryffondor, la même maison qu'Harry.

''Eh bien, elle n'avait plus qu'à supporter ce Drago de malheur'' se dit-elle en boudant.

Son enfer n'était, de toute évidence, pas encore fini.


	2. Petit problème

**Salut salut ! Voici la suite où l'on retrouve une Jade qui commence à être en forme. Mais ce n'est encore rien comparé à la suite.**

**Firenze: Vis à vis des autres Serpentard, ça va être dur enfin je te laisse découvrir. **

**Bonne lecture à bientôt. **

* * *

><p>- Voici notre salle commune, lui dit Drago. Ici nous nous réunissons pour faire nos devoirs et toutes autres activités communes.<p>

- Tiens, tiens, Jade Grandet. Quelle surprise, lança une voix haut perchée derrière eux.

Quand Jade se retourna, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. La seule chose qu'elle pût se dire c'était «je suis maudite ».

- Pansy Parkinson, répondit maussadement la blonde.

- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda aussitôt Drago, surpris.

- Oui. J'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer la famille de Jade durant plusieurs étés successif en France. Il se trouve que sa famille est l'une des plus grandes lignées de Sang Pur que l'on puisse connaitre. Elle est aussi l'une des plus riches. Bien plus que la tienne Drago. Ta fortune ferait pâle figure face à la sienne.

Drago dévisagea la nouvelle élève comme s'il la voyait vraiment pour la première fois.

- Malheureusement pour moi l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, lui répondit Jade en tournant les talons.

- Je vois que tu as encore fait des extravagances cet été, ricana Pansy. Des mèches rouges. Qu'inventeras-tu la prochaine fois ?

- Je pourrais teindre les tiens en vert si tu y tiens tellement, répliqua-t-elle sèchement sous le regard inquiet de Drago qui ne voulait surtout pas se trouver entre les deux.

- Au moins moi j'aurais les couleurs de Serpentard contrairement à toi qui porte celle de Gryffondor. Comment va ton ami…comment s'appelle-t-il déjà…ah oui Thomas.

Drago eu juste le temps de rattraper une tornade blonde et rouge avant qu'elle n'arrache les yeux de Pansy.

- Oh mal, de toute évidence, ricana la brune.

- Laisse Thomas où il est, cracha Jade en essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte de Drago. Tu ne sais rien de lui.

- Il n'est qu'un sale Sang de Bourbe je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrais en savoir plus sur lui.

- Thomas vaut bien mieux que toi. Autant j'ai eu de la chance de le connaitre, autant j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir croisé ton chemin.

Avec une force que Drago ne l'en croyait pas capable, Jade s'arracha à son étreinte et s'enfuit par la porte de la salle commune.

- Bravo, s'énerva le blond en tuant Pansy du regard. Merci, vraiment.

- Cette fille ne va t'attirer que des ennuies Drago, crois moi. Elle ne vaut pas mieux que les Weasley, elle n'est pas fréquentable.

- Ca c'est à moi d'en juger, si tu permets, répliqua-t-il sèchement en essayant de rattraper Jade.

Il courut dans le couloir mais ne la trouva nulle part. Arrivant à un croisement il entendit deux voix dont celle de Jade.

- Tu dois rester dans la salle commune pendant la nuit. Tu n'as en aucun cas le droit de te promener dans les couloirs le soir sans autorisation, dit froidement Rogue.

- Merveilleux. Ce n'est pas une école ici, c'est le bagne, se plaignit Jade en levant les bras au ciel.

- Tu vas te calmer jeune fille, s'énerva-t-il.

- Vraiment ? Alors fais en sorte de trouver un bon médoc ou alors un super sortilège parce que dans le cas présent je n'ai pas l'intention de rester une minute de plus dans cette école. Je préfère encore errer dans les rues comme une mendiante…

Elle essaya de le contourner mais il l'attrapa par le poignet. Elle gémit de douleur avant de se retirer de la poigne de Severus. Elle ramena son bras à elle et se frotta là où son cousin l'avait attrapée.

- Qu'as-tu au poignet ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

- Rien qui ne te concerne. Laisse-moi tranquille, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Mais il ne la laissa pas faire et il attrapa de nouveau son bras et remonta la manche de sa cousine. Son poignet était violacé et gonflé. Severus la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Comment t'es tu fais ça ?

- En tombant d'un skate board. Maintenant lâche moi.

- Un skate board, dit-il surpris. Tu pratiques ce jeu moldu ?

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est un sport. Et oui je le pratiquais. Maintenant laisse moi partir.

- D'abord tu vas passer à l'infirmerie pour soigner ça parce que ton poignet n'est pas beau à voir ma chère.

- Hors de question que je mette les pieds dans une infirmerie, mon poignet se soignera bien tout seul.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui m'en chargerais suis moi.

Il ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix puisqu'il la traina par la manche de son uniforme. Drago était intrigué par cet échange, car son professeur de potion ne tutoyait jamais personne. Il se décida à retourner dans la salle commune pour ne pas avoir à son tour des ennuis. Il l'attendit néanmoins sur un canapé devant le feu. Pansy avait attisé sa curiosité sur Jade et la conversation que la nouvelle avait eue avec Rogue ne faisait que l'amplifier. Elle revint une petite demi-heure après, il ne restait plus que Drago dans la salle. Il se retourna pour la regarder mais apparemment elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle avait un air triste sur le visage.

- Viens t'asseoir avec moi, lui proposa le blond en la faisant sursauter.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore debout à une heure pareille ? lui demanda-t-elle après avoir reprit ses esprits.

- Je pourrais te poser la même question. Allez viens je ne vais pas te manger.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et fixa son regard sur le feu. Au bout de cinq minutes de silence, elle se retourna et remarqua que son voisin la dévisageait.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle irritée.

- J'ai du mal à t'imaginer dans un manoir ou autre, entourée de domestiques, capable de dépenser autant que tu veux dans Paris.

- Tout simplement parce que je n'étais pas entourée de domestiques, j'étais amie avec eux. Que ce que je connais le mieux dans mon château, c'est la porte de secours pour en sortir. Et que je ne dépense pas de sous, je préfère encore les gagner. Je ne dépends pas de ma famille et je n'en dépendrais jamais. Je préférerais encore m'arracher un bras plutôt que de demander une mornille à ma mère. Quand je vois ce que l'argent fait des gens, je préfère encore être pauvre. Regarde-toi, tu es un parfait exemple.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, s'exclama Drago sans comprendre.

- A mon arrivée dans cette salle tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole plus de trois fois dans la soirée. Il a juste fallut que Pansy te dise que j'étais de Sang Pur et riche pour que tu daigne t'intéresser un tant soit peu à moi. Voilà bien la différence entre les Sang Pur et les autres. Voilà pourquoi je préférerais faire partie d'une autre famille. Peut être serais-je née dans une famille pauvre mais, au moins, j'aurais pu avoir une chance d'être heureuse. Mais malgré tout je garderais ma liberté de penser. Peu importe que mon père m'exile en Angleterre en Russie ou encore sur la Lune, je continuerais de croire dans tout ce en quoi j'ai foi. Je te dis donc bonne nuit et j'espère que la prochaine fois que tu viendras me parler tu seras plus sincère que ce soir. Spécialement je ne recherche l'amitié de personne, je sais très bien vivre seule. Alors si c'est juste pour mon argent et pour te faire bien voir devant une famille de Sang Pur que tu veux discuter avec moi, remballe l'étale, parce que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui pourrais te mener à la bonne société. Mais par contre si tu veux profiter un peu de la vie et t'amuser un peu pour changer, là tu peux venir me voir, je serais disponible. Bonne nuit.

Elle le laissa là et monta dans son dortoir. A peine fût-elle entrée dans la chambre qu'elle croisa le regard haineux de Pansy. La blonde ne chercha même pas à répliquer, sinon elle allait finir par étouffer la brune avec son oreiller. Jade se coucha enfin et soupira.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt à laisser Drago tranquille Grandet, la menaça Pansy. Sinon tu ne sais pas ce que tu risques. C'est quelqu'un de bonne famille qui n'a pas besoin que tu lui attire des problèmes…

- Je t'emmerde Pansy alors ferme là si tu n'as rien de plus intelligent à dire, la coupa Jade en baillant.

Bizarrement la brune ne répliqua pas et préféra se coucher. Le lendemain, Jade se rendit seule dans la Grande Salle, sans attendre Drago. Quand elle arriva devant les quatre tables elle remarqua d'une qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde, de deux qu'elle ne connaissait absolument personne à la table des Serpentard, et de trois qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de s'y asseoir. Elle parcourut le reste de la salle du regard et tomba sur un petit groupe qu'elle reconnu tout de suite. Il y avait Harry, Ron, Hermione et d'autres personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers eux et vint s'assoir à côté d'Harry qui lisait un journal.

- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question, dit-elle en faisant sursauter Harry.

Tous les Gryffondor la regardèrent comme ci elle venait d'une autre planète. Elle se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise.

- Quoi ? J'ai mis ma robe de sorcière à l'envers ?

- Euh…tu es de Serpentard où je me trompe, demanda un grand roux qui devait être le frère de Ron.

- Oui et alors ? répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. D'ailleurs je voulais vous demander, ils sont toujours aussi joyeux les Serpentard ou c'est toute l'école qui est comme ça. Non parce que moi ils m'ont un peu fait flipper, on dirait qu'ils ont un balai dans le cul.

Les deux frères de Ron se mirent à éclater de rire.

- Il n'y a rien de drôle, s'exclama-t-elle en gigotant sur sa chaise. Je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter ça toute l'année à chaque heure de cours, toutes les minutes de mon existence jusqu'à la fin des cours…je vais péter un plomb c'est obligé.

- Mais qu'est ce que cette charmante jeune personne fait à Serpentard par la barbe de Merlin ? s'exclama le deuxième frère jumeau. Elle va étouffer dans leur cachot. C'est une petite lionne ça pas un serpent.

- Je n'ai absolument rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire, enchaina Jade en regardant Fred. Mais je suis assez d'accord sur le fait que je vais finir par étouffer.

- Elle est là bas, s'exclama Pansy en entrant dans la salle en compagnie de Drago.

- Oh non mais c'est pas vrai, gémit-elle en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains. Quelqu'un a-t-il un remède pour tuer les harpies. Autant le blond je pourrais le supporter si je creusais un peu. Autant elle je vais finir pas l'étriper si elle me cherche encore.

Fred et George éclatèrent de rire, mais les autres la regardèrent en compatissant.

- Jade tu t'es trompée de table, essaya de lui expliquer Drago. Viens suis moi, la nôtre est là bas.

- Pourquoi devrais-je changer de table, bon sang ? s'énerva-t-elle. Et si moi j'ai envie de déjeuner sur cette table où est le problème ?

- Jade vous allez immédiatement à la table des Serpentard, intervint Rogue. Surtout que vu la compagnie que vous vous faite il serait préférable de changer.

- Et bien soit, s'écria la blonde en se levant et en claquant des poings sur la table. Puisque je ne peux pas manger à la table que je désire, je ne mangerais pas, un point c'est tout. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas la première fois que je ferais jeun. Peu importe que ce soit en France ou ailleurs il faut toujours qu'il y en ai un pour me gâcher mon plaisir.

Elle passa devant son cousin et Drago en claquant des pieds et en continuant à grommeler. Hermione se leva pour aller la rejoindre mais le regard de Rogue l'en dissuada. Drago voulu aussi la suivre mais son professeur lui recommanda d'aller manger avant. Jade bouscula violement Pansy avant de sortir. Son père avait voulu la punir en l'obligeant à étudier ici, et bien il avait réussi.


	3. Crise de rire ou crise de nerf ?

**Salut tout le monde, voilà le nouveau chapitre où vous allez voir le superbe caractère de Jade, un Rogue qui en perd son latin et une Ombrage qui n'a rien perdu de son machiavélisme. **

**Un drago sympathique et un Harry toujours prêt à dire la vérité, un cocktail explosif ! **

**Sheltan: Le jade se marie très bien avec les couleurs de certains océan, et pour tout dire ma Jade est aussi tumultueuse qu'un océan en plein cyclone !**

**A bientôt et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>- Oh par Merlin c'est quoi CA ! s'exclama Jade choquée en s'asseyant à la place libre aux côtés d'Hermione.<p>

- Je crains que ça ne soit notre nouvelle professeure de défense contre les forces du mal, répondit Hermione en souriant.

- Tout ce rose s'en est presque écœurant, grimaça la Serpentard. Ca me fait penser à une immense barbe à papa, seulement elle n'est pas appétissante du tout. As-tu vu sa tête on dirait…on dirait…

- Un crapaud, lui souffla Ron en se retournant.

- Exactement !

- Sans vouloir te vexer que fais tu assise à côté d'Hermione ? demanda Ron inquiet.

- J'avais le choix entre la gentille et sympathique Hermione, ou alors la garce et décérébré Pansy. Le choix n'était pas vraiment compliqué, lui expliqua-t-elle en essuyant le regard de reproche de Drago.

- Tes amis Serpentard ne vont pas être désappointé de te savoir avec une personne comme moi ? demanda Hermione.

- Une personne comme toi ? la questionna sa voisine en fronçant les sourcils.

- Une sang de bour…

- Hermione je t'interdis de te traiter toi-même par ce nom ignoble, l'interrompit Ron rouge de colère alors qu'Harry lui aussi regardait sévèrement son amie.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec Ron, renchérit Jade en grinçant des dents. Si les né moldus doivent se traiter eux-mêmes de sang de bourbe, où va le monde. Comme ci cette expression voulait vraiment dire quelque chose. Il faut dire que l'expression sang-pur est bien pire à mes yeux. Mais quelle connerie que cette expression, existe-t-il vraiment une seule famille qui n'est pas du sang moldus dans les veines. Mais quelle hypocrisie je vous jure. Ou alors ils ont tué le moldus en question pour ne pas qu'on apprenne son existence. Et si les familles de sang pur étaient bien plus respectables que les autres ça serait connu. Non elles sont connues pour être influente, riche et par-dessus tout ennuyeuse à l'impossible. Alors les Serpentard peuvent bien être désappointé, en colère ou même fou de rage, je n'aurais qu'une chose à leur dire et cette chose c'est « merde ».

Les Gryffondor la regardèrent choqués alors que Drago préféra la fusiller des yeux en essayant de lui faire comprendre que son comportement ne l'aiderait pas.

- Un peu de silence je vous pris, s'exclama Ombrage en leur adressant un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos des élèves.

Alors qu'elle expliquait son programme, si on pouvait appeler ça un programme, Jade voyait Harry s'agiter sur sa chaise. Ron essayait de toute évidence de le maintenir calme mais il avait des difficultés.

- Nous n'aurons pas de pratique alors, lança Harry énervé.

- Dans ma classe on lève la main monsieur Potter ! s'écria Ombrage.

Jade essaya de retenir son rire, mais un petit bruit lui échappa ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde. Les élèves ne savaient pas si la nouvelle se moquait ouvertement d'Ombrage ou d'Harry.

- Avez-vous quelque chose à dire mademoiselle ?demanda Ombrage en soulevant les sourcils.

- Je ne crois pas avoir levé la main madame ! répliqua Jade en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

Ombrage préféra en rester là, ne sachant pas vraiment comment prendre le comportement de la jeune femme. Mais Harry, lui, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Comment allons-nous faire si nous ne pouvons pas nous défendre en dehors de ces murs ?

- Mais vous défendre de qui ? dit Ombrage en souriant.

- Oh je ne sais moi, de Voldemort par exemple, lança le brun en serrant les dents.

- Une retenue monsieur Potter ! cria la professeure.

Alors que le silence régnait dans la salle, Jade ne pût se retenir de rire de nouveau et malgré ses tentatives pour s'arrêter elle n'y parvint pas.

- Puis je savoir ce qui vous fait rire mademoiselle Grandet ?

Jade s'essuya les yeux et essaya de reprendre son sérieux.

- Heureusement que vous n'avez pas trop haussé la voie, sinon j'aurais pût croire que vous essayiez de faire preuve d'autorité, répondit Jade en essayant de contrôler son fou rire.

- Une retenue mademoiselle Grandet ! s'énerva Ombrage.

- Oh misère ! s'écria Jade avant de repartir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Voilà bien longtemps qu'on avait essayé de me punir avec une retenue. Ouah ! J'ai l'impression de retourner en école primaire, on m'avait dit que les anglais étaient coincé mais à ce point là je n'aurais jamais crut.

Jade était tellement prise dans son fou rire que certains élèves ne purent s'empêcher de rire avec elle. Ombrage quand à elle ne savait plus comment réagir face au comportement de Jade, elle avait de sérieux doute sur sa santé mental.

- Ma chère vous feriez mieux de sortir et de vous aérer un peu, lui dit le crapaud en cherchant un moyen de se débarrasser d'elle pour reprendre le pouvoir sur sa classe.

- Ouais je vais faire ça, répondit Jade toujours hilare en titubant jusqu'à la sortie.

- Cette jeune fille est dérangée, s'exclama Ombrage en faisant sourire Pansy.

Même dans le couloir, la sorcière avait des difficultés à mettre son fou rire en sourdine. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rit ainsi, la dernière fois c'était avec Thomas. Cette prof avait une tête peu engageante, certes, mais Jade la trouvait hilarante lorsqu'elle essayait de faire la loi comme un dictateur. La jeune femme se laisse choir sur le sol et s'adossa au mur en essuyant ses yeux. Puis le fait de repenser à Thomas lui retira définitivement son envie de rire. Ses yeux la piquaient tout à coup, mais plus à cause du rire. Penser à lui faisait remonter en elle des souvenirs douloureux, une culpabilité qui jamais ne s'éteindrait dans son cœur. Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule et la fit sortir de ses sombres pensées.

- Où étais tu partis comme ça ? demanda Drago en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Dans mon passé, c'est bien la seule chose qui ait réussi à mettre fin à mon hilarité, avoua-t-elle en souriant.

- Tiens prend ça, je l'ai piqué dans la grande salle ce matin, je me suis dit que tu aurais peut être faim.

Elle dévisagea le blond qui lui tendait de la nourriture.

- Promis je ne l'ai pas empoisonnée, se défendit le Serpentard en levant les bras.

- Merci. Je ne t'aurais pas crût aussi serviable, dit-elle en croquant à pleine dent dans une brioche.

- Il faut croire que je change, ricana Drago en se relevant dès que des élèves commencèrent à sortir de la salle et en reprenant un air hautain.

Jade le regarda en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

- Qui a-t-il ? demanda le blond surpris.

- Regardes toi, un coup tu es gentil et accessible et aussitôt que tu te retrouve avec un public, le grand et supérieur Drago Malefoy refait son apparition. Moi qui croyais que tu pouvais être différent des autres sangs pur je me suis encore mis le doigt dans l'œil.

Elle souffla bruyamment en se relevant et en rentrant de nouveau dans la salle pour récupérer ses affaires.

- Melle vous aurez une retenue ce soir après vos cours en même temps que Mr Potter. J'espère pour vous que votre comportement n'était que passager et qu'il ne se reproduira pas ? dit Ombrage avec un sourire diabolique.

- Espérons-le ! s'exclama Jade en emmenant ses affaires avec elle.

Harry lui proposa de lui montrer le chemin jusqu'à leur prochain cours en commun : Métamorphose.

- Tu vas voir Mac Gonagall a un air sévère, quoique ce n'est peut être pas qu'un air, expliqua Harry en faisant rire Jade. Mais au fond je crois que c'est la meilleure prof qu'il y ait ici. Elle encourage ceux qui ont besoin de l'être et recadre ceux qui osent se croire plus intelligent qu'elle. C'est aussi la directrice de Gryffondor, si seulement elle pouvait être aussi partiale que Rogue, Gryffondor gagnerait plus de point.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Rogue a comme qui dirait une dent contre les Gryffondor et moi en particulier. Enfin de constateras bien assez vite par toi-même. Nous avons potions cet après midi. Nous voilà arrivé, malheureusement pour toi je crois qu'il ne te reste plus qu'une place à côté de Pansy.

- Oh pitié non ! s'écria Jade en lançant à Harry un regard alarmé.

- Il n'y aurait que moi je t'aurais fait une petite place mais je ne suis pas sure que Mac Go apprécie le fait d'avoir trois élèves sur une table conçu pour deux.

- A quoi sert donc la magie si l'on ne peut même pas agrandir une table !

Harry sourit à sa blague et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa table avant de rejoindre la sienne. Pansy lança un regard foudroyant à sa voisine, quand Jade le remarqua enfin elle pencha sa tête, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et lui fit un sourire horrible.

- Et bien tu montre enfin ta vraie tête de malade mentale ? ricana Pansy alors que toute la classe les écoutait et rigolait de la tête que faisait Jade.

- Bien sur que non ! s'exclama sa voisine en reprenant un visage normal. Je faisais un hommage à ta tête d'abruti qui elle est constante et habituelle, à force plus personne n'y fait attention. Pourtant vu ta gueule je me demande comment tu fais pour passer inaperçu !

La classe entière éclata de rire, ce qui fit enrager encore plus Pansy. Drago essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir mais quand il vit le sourire en coin et le clin d'œil que lui fit Jade il se lâcha à son tour. Mac Gonagall remit de l'ordre dans tout ça et commença son cours. Comme Harry l'avait expliqué, la prof semblait impartiale et accordait des points à ceux qui le méritait.

- Bien alors j'aimerais que vous changiez un aspect de votre physique, voilà pourquoi j'aimerais que vous changiez la couleur de vos sourcils, expliqua Mac Gonagall en passant dans les rangs.

Pendant ce temps là, Pansy cherchait à se venger de sa voisine depuis le début du cours.

- Tu devrais te les teindre en rouge au moins ils seraient accordé avec tes cheveux, lança-t-elle.

- Ahahah ! Ouah ce que tu es drôle, je n'aurais jamais crût que tu avais autant d'humour, superbes blagues, la prochaine fois ne te retient surtout pas, garde les !

Jade, tout comme Hermione, Drago et Harry réussit enfin l'exercice.

- 10 points de plus pour Serpentard, s'exclama Mac Gonagall. Entrainez-vous encore Melle Grandet pour réussir à changer la couleur de vos cheveux ensuite.

- Oui tes cheveux ont besoin d'une bonne teinture, s'exclama Pansy en ricanant.

- Et les tiens d'un bon shampoing, répliqua aussitôt la blonde en commençant à s'énerver.

- C'est plutôt toi qui aurais besoin d'un bon bain en sachant que tu étais assise à côté d'une Sang de bourbe !

Pansy n'avait pas du tout fait attention à la présence de la professeure de métamorphose dans son dos, quoique Jade non plus. Voilà pourquoi Mac Gonagall n'eu pas le temps de réagir que Pansy se retrouva avec des cheveux rose bonbon et des sourcils vert fluo. La prof fut stupéfaite de la performance de Jade. Elle n'était pas forcement très forte en magie, mais avec la famille qu'elle avait elle se trouvait obligé d'avoir un bon niveau. Bizarrement la colère lui avait permis de se concentrer plus que nécessaire pour faire subir son châtiment à son ennemie.

- Au moins maintenant tu es assorti à Ombrage, cracha Jade très énervée.

Pansy voulu se plaindre mais quand elle vit que Mac Gonagall était derrière elle et avait certainement tout entendu elle préféra garder le silence. Bien entendu elle dû subir les railleries de toute la classe. Pour le repas du midi, Jade se décida à rester avec Drago, à choisir entre tous les serpents elle préférait encore être avec celui avec qui elle communiquait. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait envoyé ses deux acolytes, Goyle et Crabbe, rejoindre Pansy. Une fois qu'elle fût seule avec lui elle voyait une autre personne. Plus souriant, plus agréable, plus sympathique. Mais depuis son plus jeune âge Jade avait apprit à se méfier des apparences, voilà pourquoi elle n'accordait qu'une confiance mesurée à son camarade. Arriva l'heure à laquelle elle ne voulait pas arriver, les Potions. Trois heures de suite : Super ! se dit-elle. Surtout qu'en France c'était sa matière préférée, pour une raison très simple, avec Thomas elle aimait bien jouer des mauvais tours quelque fois et les potions étaient géniales pour ce genre de tour. Seulement le fait d'avoir un prof comme son cousin, ça la refroidissait plus que nécessaire.

- Asseyez-vous et en silence, lança Rogue froidement.

Jade fit vite le tour du propriétaire, il n'y avait rien d'attirant dans ce cachot.

- Ouah c'est aussi lugubre que son propriétaire, dit Jade en grimaçant.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute, voilà pourquoi elle se récolta le regard glacial de son cousin et les rires des Gryffondor.

- Bah quoi c'est vrai on se croirait dans le repère du majordome de la famille Adams. Quoique le repère de Dracula ça serait pas mal non plus, il ne manque plus que le cercueil.

Pour ceux qui avaient des références télévisuelles moldus, les éclats de rire ne se firent pas attendre. Mais quand la jeune femme croisa de nouveau le regard de son cousin elle leva les mains.

- C'est bon j'ai compris je me tais.

Sur ce, le cours commença. Jade aimait beaucoup observer les gens, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle arrivait souvent à cerner les gens. Sauf dans le cas de Drago, elle le trouvait un peu trop bipolaire à son gout. Elle remarqua immédiatement qu'Hermione, en plus d'être un génie dans les autres matières, l'était aussi en Potions, Harry, Ron et Neville eux au contraire était de vraie catastrophe, même si le cas d'Harry n'était pas aussi irrécupérable qu'il le laissait paraitre. Mais il fallait bien admettre que lorsqu'un professeur vous expliquez bien les choses et vous encouragez à vous améliorer, ça ne peux qu'aider. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Rogue. Il passait son temps à terroriser Neville, à harceler Harry et à donner des points à des personnes qui ne le méritaient pas. Jade était au fond de la classe en compagnie d'un côté d'Hermione et de l'autre de Goyle qui était un vrai danger public. La jeune femme se retenait depuis un moment de s'énerver, depuis toujours elle était du genre à s'emballer très vite lorsqu'elle était face à une injustice. Sa famille avait bien essayé de faire retomber son esprit rebelle, mais peine perdue, enfin presque… Aujourd'hui elle s'emballait beaucoup moins vite, mais là elle sentait que ça montait petit à petit. Comme ci Rogue avait senti l'énervement de sa cousine, il n'avait pas encore osé s'approcher d'elle pour vérifier son travail.

Il passa d'abord devant la potion d'Hermione et ne lui adressa aucune remarque, il n'avait rien à dire sa potion était parfaite. Puis vint le moment où il arriva devant le chaudron de Jade. Il s'attendait au pire, sachant ce que sa tante avait dit de sa fille, elle était capable du pire pour faire enrager les gens. Mais contre toute attente sa potion était presque aussi bonne que celle d'Hermione, pas parfaite, mais sur la bonne voie. Sa cousine le fusilla du regard, lui disant silencieusement de s'abstenir de faire une réflexion. Mais croyant pouvoir remonter dans son estime il fit la seule erreur qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire.

- J'accorde 50 points à Serpentard pour la Potion de Melle Grandet, continuez ainsi vous irez loin.

Il vit le visage de la jeune femme devenir rouge de colère, mauvais signe.

- Bien entendu la mienne vaux bien 50 points mais pas celle d'Hermione qui est largement meilleure que la mienne ! s'énerva Jade.

- Ce n'est nullement à vous de juger des potions des autres élèves, répliqua Rogue froidement.

- Bien alors oublions la potion d'Hermione et analysons le déroulement de ce cours. Je ne vois qu'un seul danger public dans cette salle et il se trouve à mes côtés, or sur qui passez vous vos nerfs sur leur soit disant nullité, Neville et Harry. Quelle belle preuve de favoritisme. Depuis le début du cours, étrangement les Serpentard ont gagné 80 points alors que les Gryffondor en à perdu plus du double pour des raisons plus stupide les une que les autres. Venant en à l'enseignement du professeur…

- Taisez-vous ! ordonna Rogue en la tuant du regard.

- Ouais un autre jour peut être Morticia mais là vous allez m'écouter, parce qu'il faut que ça sorte, s'enflamma-t-elle en pointant son cousin du doigt. Je mettais fait la promesse de me tenir à carreaux cette année, surtout dans ce cours, sauf s'il arrivait que je tombe sur ce que j'ai le plus en horreur, l'injustice et l'intolérance. En entrant dans cette salle j'ai sût que ça aller être dur, j'ai tenu 2h30, un miracle, mais l'erreur c'était de ne surtout pas me mettre en avant alors que je ne le méritais pas. Hermione le mérite, mais voilà le problème c'est que c'est une Gryffondor, alors il ne faut surtout pas lui accorder de points. C'est pour ça ou le fait qu'elle soit née de parents moldus ?

- Taisez-vous ou je vous ferez taire ! s'énerva son cousin.

- Ouah ! Morticia montre les griffes. Et bien quoi c'est la vérité qui fait mal ? Tous aussi froid, tous aussi strict, tous aussi con !

- Vous aurez une retenue…, commença Rogue en tapant du poing sur la table.

- Evitez de la mettre ce soir je suis déjà prise par Mme Ombrage, lança Jade en souriant. Qui a-t-il de jouissif à rabaisser les autres, ce sent-on supérieur, plus fort, intouchable ? Si la moitié des sangs purs prenaient exemple sur des familles moldus, ils auraient moins de cons sur cette planète. Mais revenant s'en à nos moutons. Votre cours pourrait être un bon cours si seulement le professeur suivait avec le bon comportement. Mais non on rabaisse, on humilie et on en sourit. Quelle belle preuve d'humilité pour un professeur…

- C'est le dernier avertissement...

- Et bien quoi vas-y fais moi taire de quoi tu as peur, des représailles de la famille peut être…

- Muto ! lança Rogue se qui empêcha Jade de parler. Vous êtes une jeune fille arrogante et rebelle. Mais croyez moi ici vous ne ferez pas votre loi. Il n'y a pas de place pour les têtes brûlées. Alors faite donc marcher cette langue si bien acérée pour proférer des excuses digne de ce nom, sinon vous serez en retenu jusqu'à ce que vous vous excusiez de votre comportement inadmissible et irrespectueux…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir, que Jade lui fit part de sa non participation à son règlement en levant son majeur de la main droite puis en renversant son chaudron sur son cousin. Une fois le choc passait et sa robe nettoyée, Rogue remarqua que Jade était sortie de la salle en courant. Il la poursuivit mais ne la trouva nulle part. Il aurait bien souhaitait continuer à lui dire le fin fond de ses pensées en la poursuivant dans tout le château si nécessaire mais il n'avait pas le droit de laisser sa classe seule. Il rentra donc remettre de l'ordre dans les rangs et se décida à partir à la recherche de cette jeune fille horripilante après la fin du cours.


	4. C'est la guerre mon général

Albus Dumbledore marchait dans un des couloirs du château quand il entendit un vacarme insupportable. Il décida donc de suivre le bruit pour en savoir son origine. Quand il vit enfin ce qui provoquait autant de bruit il se stoppa en silence. Jade avait arraché une des armures du couloir pour passer ses nerfs dessus. Elle était entrain de mettre l'antiquité en pièce, elle tentait de crier sa rage malgré le sort de son cousin et tapait de toutes ses forces. Quand la crise de nerf fût enfin passée, elle donna un dernier coup de pied dans le métal et se laissa glisser à terre. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et essaya de se calmer. Ce qu'elle pouvait haïr sa famille. Son cousin et ses préjugés, sa tante et sa supériorité, sa mère et sa vanité, et pour finir son père et son indicible et incroyable cruauté. Il avait tout essayé pour faire en sorte que sa fille suive le chemin qu'il voulait qu'elle suive. Mais Jade étant ce qu'elle était, elle mettait un point d'honneur à faire connaitre son avis. Pour ce qu'il lui avait couté elle se demanda soudain si ça en valait la peine. Elle n'avait plus rien, d'ailleurs qu'avait-elle déjà eu ? Une famille, foutaise, de l'argent, certes mais pour quoi faire ? Des amis, ça aussi on lui avait repris. Une vie, même ça, ça ne lui appartenait plus depuis que son père l'avait exilé. Son honneur, au moins cette question la fit sourire. Non la seule chose qu'elle possédait et qu'elle chérissait plus que tout, c'était sa liberté de pensée et de s'exprimer. Voilà ce qui l'avait fait réagir aussi violement avec son cousin, le fait qu'il lui dise de se taire et qu'ensuite il l'oblige à la fermer. Peut être avait-elle eu tort d'agir ainsi se dit Jade, mais même s'il la menaçait de la renvoyer, plutôt mourir que de s'excuser pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Il n'avait qu'à pas chatouiller le taureau. Un mouvement fit relever la tête de la jeune fille et elle croisa le regard malicieux du directeur.

- Et bien je crois que cette armure ne risque plus de faire du mal à qui que ce soit, dit Dumbledore en approchant. Enfin en supposant qu'elle ait déjà fait du mal à quelqu'un.

Jade ne répondit rien, de toute façon elle n'en avait pas la capacité. Elle baissa donc la tête et la posa sur ces genoux.

- Puis je savoir pourquoi vous êtes tellement furieuse ? demanda le directeur en se postant à côté d'elle.

Jade lui montre sa gorge et en ouvrant la bouche, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas la possibilité de répondre.

- Est-ce un professeur qui vous a jeté ce sort ? l'interrogea Dumbledore en recevant une réponse positive.

Jade se mit debout et releva la tête en faisant une mine renfrognée. Elle commença à marcher les bras croisés, droit comme un piquet.

- Oh ! Je vois, c'est le professeur Rogue, dit-il sans la moindre hésitation avec un petit sourire en coin. Le problème vient-il du fait que vous soyez de la même famille ?

Jade fit vivement non de la tête.

- Alors c'est un problème de discipline ?

Elle répondit oui tristement. Puis elle leva les mains au ciel comme ci elle priait.

- Deux caractères très différent mais pourtant si semblables ne peuvent faire que des étincelles, s'exclama Dumbledore en jouant avec sa barbe. C'est à vous de trouver la source de l'eau qui éteindra le brasier qui vient d'être allumer, je vous proposerais bien un bonbon au citron mais je dois y aller, bonne chance.

Il fit demi-tour avec un sourire en coin et continua son chemin. Jade faisait une tête vraiment indéchiffrable, et la seule chose qu'elle se disait c'était « il est complètement chtarbé le vieux ! ». Elle était tellement choquée qu'elle arrêta de passer ses nerfs sur une armure innocente et se décida à rejoindre sa salle commune. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne fit même pas attention à la personne qu'elle venait de percuter. Jade releva aussitôt la tête et croisa le regard assassin de son cousin. Rien qu'à sa stature droite, ses dents serrés et ses yeux qui lançaient des Avada Kedavra, Jade comprit qu'elle avait un sérieux adversaire devant elle.

- Je me suis arrangé avec le professeur Ombrage qui ne vous gardera qu'une heure en retenue, dit glacialement Rogue, comme cela j'aurais tout le temps qu'il me faut pour vous avoir moi-même en retenue et attendre avec grande impatience vos excuses, que vous me direz non seulement à moi, mais que vous ferez également devant toute la classe.

Jade leva un sourcil et lui jeta un regard qui signifiait clairement « Rêves mon gars ! ».

- J'avais bien pris en compte le fait que vous n'obtempériez pas, rajouta encore plus froidement le maitre des Potions. Voilà pourquoi tant que vous ne m'aurez pas fait comprendre très distinctement que vous souhaitez vous excuser de cette attitude inacceptable, je ne vous libérerez pas du sort de mutisme…

Jade leva les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que s'il n'y avait que ça, il pouvait toujours courir pour les avoir ses excuses.

- Je n'ai pas fini, la coupa-t-il dans son élan. Vous n'irez pas manger non plus et nous resterons toute la nuit debout s'il le faut, et le lendemain si c'est nécessaire, mais vous vous excuserez, ça j'en fais la promesse, d'une manière ou d'une autre j'obtiendrais ce que je désire. Maintenant je vous conseille de récupérer vos affaires qui sont en possession de Mr Malefoy et d'allez à votre première retenue, parce que les prochaines heures risques d'être beaucoup moins plaisantes et beaucoup plus longues.

La blonde ne lui accorda pas plus d'un regard et lui montra du regard le tableau de la salle commune des Serpentard.

- Cela va être problématique d'ouvrir cette porte sans pouvoir prononcer la moindre parole, fit méchamment son cousin. Des excuses à présenter peut être.

Elle fit demi-tour et ne chercha même pas à rentrer dans la salle commune, elle parti directement dans la salle d'Ombrage. Son cousin avait peut être gagné une bataille, mais pas la guerre. Quand elle arriva enfin à la salle, Jade trouva Harry en pleine discussion avec Ron. Quand la jeune femme arriva à leur hauteur le visage de Ron s'illumina.

- JADE ! cria-t-il. C'était du grand art, suicidaire, mais tellement jouissif. Personne n'avait jamais répondu à Rogue de cette façon.

Mais Jade n'avait aucune envie de rire ou de sourire. Elle s'était laissée emporter parce qu'elle défendait une cause qu'elle estimait juste. Or là Ron la congratulait parce qu'elle avait été irrespectueuse vis-à-vis d'un professeur. Elle ne souhaitait pas se faire remarquer, même si c'était franchement loupé, elle voulait juste s'exprimer librement. Jade préféra donc passer son chemin et ne pas essayer de faire comprendre à Ron, qu'elle, n'était fière de son attitude même si elle trouvait justifiée.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Ron en regardant Jade l'ignorer en entrant dans la salle.

- Je crois que sur le coup c'était vraiment très drôle et justifié, admit Harry en réfléchissant, mais c'est elle qui va subir les conséquences maintenant, pas nous. Et connaissant Rogue je n'aimerais pas être à sa place.

- Jade attend, s'écria quelqu'un au bout du couloir en courant.

La jeune femme eu juste le temps de faire volte face pour vois arriver Drago avec son sac. Elle revint donc sur ses pas et rejoignit le Serpentard. Elle lui fit un petit sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux en hocha la tête pour lui dire merci.

- J'ai vite compris que tu n'avais pas pût entrer dans la salle commune quand j'ai vu l'heure tourner. Tu es vraiment folle tu étais au courant de ça ?

Jade se contenta de hocher la tête positivement.

- Tu n'aurais pas dût faire ça, ton attitude va t'apporter beaucoup de problème, la prévint-il. Et je crois sincèrement que des problèmes tu en as déjà assez pas besoin d'en rajouter à ton quota actuel. Je ne comprends pas ton attachement pour les Sang de Bourbe, mais je suppose qu'il est inutile d'essayer de te faire changer d'avis. J'espère pour toi que tu t'excuseras vite, parce que plus tu attendras, plus ta fierté en prendras un coup. Car crois moi, à la fin, il obtiendra quand même ce qu'il veut, tu n'y échapperas pas. Je sais que ça ne t'aidera pas mais beaucoup de Serpentard attendent déjà le moment où tu te ridiculiseras devant la classe entière, alors je serais toi, plus vite tu t'excuses, plus vite ça sera oublié.

Il la laissa là, à réfléchir en lui donnant son sac. Jade reparti vers la salle en grinçant des dents, elle savait que Drago avait raison, mais elle n'était pas prête à faire des excuses, elle avait connu pire comme punition qu'une retenue avec un cousin froid et exécrable, sans manger et sans dormir. Elle tiendrait le coup.

- Ca alors Malefoy qui devient serviable on aura tout vu ! ricana Ron juste avant de se faire foudroyer du regard par Jade qui entra une nouvelle fois dans la salle.

- Je serais toi Ron, j'arrêterais de parler pour aujourd'hui, lui recommanda Harry en suivant Jade.

Quand Harry s'avança dans la salle, il vit Jade assise à une table, elle attendait Ombrage, il se mit donc juste à côté d'elle.

- Excuses Ron il est comme ça tu sais, il sort ce qui lui passe par la tête sans réfléchir, parfois ça a du bon, mais d'autre fois ça lui attire des problèmes sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, surtout quand il est en présence d'Hermione.

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de la voisine d'Harry.

- Mais sans vouloir m'attirer tes foudres, reprit-il, Ron n'avait pas tout à fait tord, Drago n'est pas quelqu'un de serviable, il est fourbe, méchant et c'est un imbécile pas fini. Alors tu as deux options, soit il fait ça parce qu'il t'apprécie vraiment et tu serais bien la seule dans ce cas, soit il te manipule pour y trouver son compte. Voilà pourquoi, même si l'on ne se connait pas vraiment, même si l'on n'est pas amis, je te conseil de rester vigilante.

Jade le regarda sérieusement, tout en Harry transpirait la sincérité, et il était rare pour elle de voir quelqu'un qui lui parle franchement et surtout qui s'inquiète de son cas. Elle lui fit un petit sourire avec un signe de tête lui signifiant qu'elle avait bien compris l'avertissement.

- Ah ! Vous voilà tout les deux, s'écria Ombrage en entrant dans la salle. Vous allez faire des lignes aujourd'hui. Venait dans mon bureau.

Harry et Jade commencèrent déjà à ramasser leur affaire pour la suivre mais elle les stoppa.

- Vous n'aurez besoin ni de feuille ni de plume, j'ai tout ce dont vous aurez besoin.

Les deux élèves se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Qu'est-ce que ce vieux crapaud avait encore inventé ? Quand ils passèrent enfin les portes du bureau ils furent assaillis par une quantité insoutenable de rose. Harry se tourna vers sa voisine et se retint de rire en la voyant faire semblant de vomir.

- Installez vous ici et prenait les plumes qui sont devant les parchemins, je vous rassure tout de suite vous n'aurez pas besoin d'encre.

Harry s'approcha sans crainte, il n'était pas prêt à se rabaisser devant Ombrage. C'était un Gryffondor après tout, le courage était leur qualité primaire. Jade quand à elle, s'assit calmement et foudroya la plume du regard. Quand elle regarda de nouveau cette vieille harpie, celle-ci lui fit un sourire perfide.

- Monsieur Potter vous écrirez « je ne dois pas dire de mensonge » quand à vous Melle Grandet vous écrirez « je ne doit pas être irrespectueuse ».

Harry s'y attela aussitôt, mais Jade elle fusillait toujours la plume et la professeure du regard. Professeure elle n'en avait que le nom, c'était une tortionnaire, rien d'autre. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jade restait inactive jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la chair de sa main s'ouvrir comme ci elle était tailladé. Il regarda sa main horrifié et tourna son visage vers Ombrage. Elle souriait satisfaite. Harry ne dit rien, sa fierté lui interdisait, même si sa main lui faisait un mal de chien. Ombrage tourna son regard calculateur vers Jade.

- Je crois vous avoir demandez d'écrire quelque chose !

Heureusement que Jade était paralysée par un sortilège de mutisme, parce que sinon cette vieille chouette se serrait fait appelé par tous les noms d'oiseau que la blonde connaissait.

- Ecrivez ce que je vous ai ordonné d'écrire, exigea Ombrage en perdant son sourire.

Jade releva sa manche et montra la mitaine en cuir qu'elle portait à la main. Harry n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle en portant une. Elle enleva la mitaine et montra le dos de sa main. Une grande cicatrice blanche y était incrustée et l'on voyait très clairement des mots français.

- Oh je vois, les français sont bien plus respectueux de l'autorité, voilà pourquoi Poudlard est en baisse de niveau. Qui a-t-il d'écrit ?

- « l'insolence et la rébellion exige punition », écrivit-elle en anglais avec une plume normale.

- Je crois que la personne qui vous a corrigé ne l'a pas suffisamment fait, ricana la tortionnaire en montrant le plume du doigt. Ecrivez donc cette phrase si joliment tournée qui se trouve déjà sur votre main, ainsi peut être le message rentrera-t-il enfin !

Jade ferma les yeux pour garder son calme, mais elle avait une envie irrésistible de cogner la tête d'Ombrage sur la table. Elle attrapa rageusement la plume et commença à écrire de nouveau cette phrase qui l'avait si souvent faite saigner. Autant la chair d'Harry n'était pas encore trop ouverte, autant celle de Jade éclata aussitôt. La Serpentarde serra les dents et continua d'écrire, elle aussi avait une fierté, elle ne comptait pas la perdre ce soir. Harry comprit immédiatement que sa voisine avait déjà connu cette torture et plus d'une fois. Ombrage voulait se la jouer tortionnaire et bien elle n'aurait pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'obtiendrait aucune plainte et aucun démenti, Voldemort était de retour et si Harry devait payer de son sang et de sa main, tant pis, mais la vérité allait éclater. Ils restèrent une heure ainsi, solidairement à écrire. Pour Harry c'était la première fois, la blessure ne faisait que qu'apparaitre, mais il remarqua que pour Jade elle saignait abondamment et sans aucune retenue. Pourtant la blonde ne lâcha rien, elle écrivait inlassablement, sans même faire de grimace face à la douleur. Une Serpentarde peut être, mais une Serpentarde courageuse. Alors que le Gryffondor était obligé de continuer ses lignes, Jade elle dû rejoindre le bureau de son cher cousin. Avant tout elle passa aux toilettes, passa sa main sous l'eau, nettoyant le sang qui coulait. Puis elle ouvrit sa robe de sorcière pour accéder à son tee-shirt, elle estima avoir un minimum de chance quand elle vit que ce n'était pas son tee-shirt préféré. D'un coup sec elle arracha le bas et se fit un bandage des plus primaires. Une fois cela fait, elle remit sa mitaine comme ci de rien n'était. Sa main la faisait souffrir horriblement, mais plutôt se pendre que de se plaindre. Si Rogue n'y regardait pas de trop près il ne verrait rien. Jade se rhabilla et se dirigea vers les cachots en soupirant. Elle frappa à la porte avec énergie, certes elle avait mal, mais elle n'oubliait pas l'objet de sa retenue. Elle avait raison, il avait tord, même si la méthode n'avait pas été la bonne, le fond lui l'était, donc elle résisterait jusqu'à temps qu'elle obtienne justice. Son glacial cousin ouvrit la porte de son cachot avec vivacité, il ne prononça aucune parole et la fit pénétrer dans la salle.

- Tu vas me récurer tous les chaudrons de la salle, ordonna-t-il en posant tous les produits sur les tables. Interdiction d'utiliser la magie bien entendu, ensuite tu me rejoindras dans mon bureau et tu resteras debout jusqu'à ce que tu estimes qu'il soit grand temps que tu présentes des excuses « publiques » bien entendu.

Jade ne le regarda même pas. Elle attrapa les produits et se mit à la tâche. Sort de mutisme ou non, elle n'aurait rien dit. « L'ignorance et le mépris sont parfois pire que la violence et les moqueries » disait philosophiquement Thomas. Sacré Thomas, il aurait du faire prof de philo chez les moldus. Rogue la regardait s'affairer sans un mot puis il s'installa dans son bureau en laissant la porte ouverte pour la surveiller. Jade essaya au maximum de préserver sa main endolorie, mais récurer des chaudrons nécessité parfois l'utilité des deux mains. Lorsqu'elle eu finit, elle s'installa droit comme un piquet devant le bureau de son cousin. Il voulait faire le dur, rira bien qui rira le dernier ce dit-elle. Elle verrait lequel des deux seraient affamé en premier, lequel somnolerait au bout de quelques heures de fatigue. La sorcière fixait son cousin sans le lâcher des yeux, ce que Rogue trouvait tout à fait inacceptable.

- L'insolence ne vous aidera pas à sortir plus tôt, lui dit-il froidement. Alors vous feriez mieux de baiser les yeux.

Serait-il mal à l'aise ? se demanda-t-elle en affichant un sourire en coin. Mais quand elle croisa de nouveau de regard du professeur, elle comprit que c'était bien son insolence qui l'agaçait et non le fait de se faire dévisager. La barbe il est plus coriace que je ne l'aurais crût ! se dit-elle au bout de quatre longues heures à rester debout sans rien faire d'autre qu'admirait un cachot vide de tout intérêt. La nuit passa lentement, Rogue corrigeait ses copies sans se soucier de sa cousine. Jade quand à elle commencer à se sentir affamée, fatiguée et courbaturée. Ses jambes hurlaient de douleur tandis que sa main ne faisait pas mieux. Mais or de question de tout lâcher, elle tiendrait quoi qu'il lui en coute. Têtu ? Elle ? Non ! Si peu.

- Bien il est 3 heures du matin et je suis fatigué, s'exclama soudainement le professeur de potion brisant ainsi le silence de la salle.

Jade commença à se réjouir intérieurement, il allait enfin la laisser sortir de cette prison.

- Alors je vais aller me coucher, dit-il simplement en se levant et en prenant sa baguette. Toi par contre tu vas rester ici.

Il fit un mouvement du poignet et toutes les portes de la pièce se fermèrent sauf celle des appartements personnels de Rogue. Il fit un autre mouvement, le bureau et les chaises présentes dans la salle disparurent instantanément.

- Tu vas rester ici, debout ou bien assise à terre peu m'importe, mais sache que le sol froid des cachots n'est pas le meilleur lit que l'on puisse trouver. Nous recommencerons cela jusqu'à ce que tu t'excuses de ta conduite impardonnable.

Elle voulut protester mais le sortilège l'en empêcha. Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur les lèvres du professeur.

- Je suis sur que ta fierté qui te tiens tellement à cœur t'empêchera de divulguer à qui que ce soit le genre de retenue que je préconise pour les cas désespéré dans ton genre. Bonne nuit, dit-il enfin en sortant de la pièce.

Jade se retrouva donc debout dans les cachots, à trois heures du matin, l'estomac vide et le corps endolori. Elle s'écroula à terre et posa son dos contre le mur. « J'ai vécu pire, j'ai vécu pire, j'ai vécu pire » se persuada-t-elle en somnolant. Mais le froid mordant du sol ne l'aidait pas à avoir un sommeil tranquille. Quand elle entendit du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte elle se releva aussitôt. Jade avait l'impression que la nuit avait été à la fois longue et courte. Longue parce qu'elle n'avait dormi que d'un œil et courte justement parce qu'elle manquait de sommeil. Rogue apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et la regarda froidement.

- Va prendre ton petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, je te reverrais ce soir à la même heure.

Elle lui obéit sans chercher à protester, son estomac avait bien trop de difficulté pour qu'elle s'attire de nouveaux problèmes. Quand elle passa les grandes portes, elle remarqua aussitôt le regard inquiet d'Harry. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant sa tête de déterré, mais Jade lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'elle ne lui dirait rien. De toute façon comment aurait-elle pût ? Drago l'interrogea inlassablement tout le long du petit déjeuner, mais quand il remarqua enfin le regard agaçait de sa voisine, il se la mit en sourdine. Jade ne vit pas grand-chose du cours d'histoire de la magie, s'il y a bien une matière où l'on pouvait ronfler en paix c'était celle là ! Ce soir là, la même comédie recommença et tous les soirs de la semaine aussi. Jade n'était plus qu'un cadavre ambulant et beaucoup de professeur commençaient à s'en inquiéter. Rogue n'avait plus le choix il fallait qu'il change de méthode.

- Tu ne céderas pas n'est-ce pas, s'exclama-t-il le dimanche soir en la voyant tanguait d'un côté à l'autre, morte de fatigue.

Elle le foudroya du regard, il pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, faire ce qui lui chantait, elle ne baisserait pas les bras devant lui.

- Tu peux sortir.

Jade le regarda incrédule. Il était à peine dix heures et il la laissait sortir, pour rejoindre son dortoir avec son lit, sa couette et sa salle de bain ! « Y'a quelque chose de louche » se dit-elle en fixant son cousin d'un œil méfiant.

- Dehors j'ai dit, répliqua-t-il en voyant le regard qu'elle lui lançait.

La Serpentarde obéit en tournant les talons. Elle n'en resta pas moins sure que c'était un mauvais coup. Et elle ne se trompa pas. Le lendemain matin alors qu'elle était attablée, qu'elle écoutait patiemment Drago racontait sa vie, qu'elle avait reprit un peu de force pendant la nuit, une chouette noire comme l'ébène se posa devant elle avec à la patte une lettre rouge sang. Elle en perdit toutes ses couleurs.

- Euh …c'est une beuglante ou je rêve, demanda Drago en secouant un peu sa voisine. Eh Jade ça va ? Tu es toute pâle.

Sa voisine de table tourna rageusement son visage vers son cousin, ce sale petit con avait osé faire ça, il ne réalisait pas les conséquences. Jade attrapa la beuglante avant que celle-ci ne lui fasse des choses horribles. Beaucoup avait tourné leurs têtes dans la direction de la Serpentarde. Une fois le cachet défait une voix grave, ténébreuse et effrayante se fit entendre. Personne dans la salle ne comprit un mot de ce qui était dit, c'était du français et de toute évidence à Poudlard il n'y avait pas français LV1. Mais l'intonation de la voie ne laissait rien présager de bon. Quand la lettre prit fin, Rogue et Drago purent voir aisément les larmes brillaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle serra la mâchoire comme elle en avait l'habitude, puis elle regarda son cousin avec des yeux mitrailleur. Quand son voisin lui posa la question de savoir qui c'était, Jade se leva précipitamment de table, sans avoir mangé quoique ce soit et parti en courant le plus vite possible. L'après midi même, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, sans comprendre pourquoi après autant de résistance, Jade présenta ses excuses devant la classe entière. Elle avait capitulé au plus grand damne des Gryffondor. Hermione en était soulagée, parce qu'elle ne supportait plus de voir Jade s'affaiblir jour après jour, Ron en fut déçu, elle avait tenu si longtemps pourquoi avait-elle abandonné maintenant ? Quand à Harry il fulminait, aucun doute pour lui que Rogue était responsable de la beuglante du matin qui avait fait sauter toutes les résistances de la blonde. Alors qu'elle rejoignait sa place après s'être excusé, Jade tangua d'un côté puis de l'autre avant de s'effondrer. Seuls les réflexes d'attrapeur d'Harry la sauvèrent du sol. Le Gryffondor ne chercha même pas à avoir l'autorisation de son professeur il la prit dans ses bras et se précipita vers la porte.

- Potter restez ici ! ordonna Rogue.

- Mettez moi une retenue si ça peut vous soulager, mais il est or de question que je reste, je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Tout ça c'est de votre faute, assumez s'en les conséquences.

Harry tourna le dos à son professeur et marcha le plus vite possible dans les couloirs. Rogue avait voulu la guerre, il l'avait gagné, mais à quel prix ?


	5. Confessions

5

Deux jours qu'elle était à l'infirmerie, deux jours que Jade n'avait pas prononcé une parole et ce coup ci ce n'était pas dû à un sortilège de mutisme. Elle ne mangeait presque rien, son regard était vide et son teint très pâle. Harry était passé plusieurs fois pour voir comment elle allait, ce qui lui avait valu pas mal de prise de bec avec Drago qui lui aussi voulait la veiller. Harry avait juste eu le temps de l'amener sur un lit de l'infirmerie, que Jade essayait déjà d'échapper aux mains de Mme Pomfresh. La Serpentarde avait catégoriquement refusé que l'infirmière lui enfile son pyjama. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils avaient entendu sa voie. Depuis elle se terrait dans le silence. Severus n'était pas le genre d'homme à ressentir du remord ou des regrets, cela ne l'empêcha pas de passer le soir à l'infirmerie pour demander comment allait sa cousine. Le professeur de potion n'avait jamais espéré que la lettre qu'il avait envoyée fasse autant d'effet à la jeune femme. Severus avait un mauvais pressentiment. Pour se venger de l'insolence que Potter lui avait montrée, bien entendu il lui avait donné une retenue. Mais le fait que le Gryffondor fasse exactement ce que son professeur lui ordonnait sans rechigner, inquiéta Rogue. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette école. Depuis quand Potter faisait-il se qu'on lui demandait sans opposer de résistance. Il avait l'air songeur.

- Soyez attentif Potter, l'attisa le professeur de potion.

Harry le regarda sans vraiment le voir.

- A qui avez-vous écrit cette lettre, demanda indiscrètement le Gryffondor en s'attirant un regard des plus noirs de Rogue.

- Qui vous dit que c'est moi qui est écrit une lettre, et surtout qu'est ce qui vous dit que c'était une lettre.

- Je sais que vous doutez de mes capacités intellectuelles mais néanmoins transmettre un message jusqu'en France s'avère plus rapide quand il est fait par lettre. Qui était cet homme dans la Beuglante ?

- Je ne sais pas qui a le plus de mauvaise influence sur l'autre, vous ou Melle Grandet ! Maintenant Potter faite ce que je vous dis et surtout faite le en silence sinon je serais bien capable de vous faire revenir demain à la même heure.

Harry ne chercha pas à s'attirer un peu plus les foudres du professeur. Il avait lui-même des problèmes, notamment son sommeil agité par des rêves étrange où il se retrouvait toujours dans le même couloir. Mais personne n'arrivait à le comprendre, pas même Hermione et Ron. Harry était toujours en colère, à fleur de peau, Rogue avait vraiment de la chance qu'il soit trop fatigué pour rétorquer. Mais le cas de Jade lui permettait d'oublier un peu ses ennuis pour se soucier de ceux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Quand Jade sortit enfin de l'infirmerie elle n'était plus que l'ombre de la jeune fille qu'elle était deux semaines auparavant. Elle s'isolait de plus en plus, même Drago n'arrivait plus à attirer son attention. Pansy avait essayé plusieurs fois de la provoquer, mais même ses moqueries incessantes n'avaient pas eu raison du silence de la jeune femme. Rogue avait lui aussi remarqué l'attitude de sa cousine et ne s'en soucia pas plus que de mesure, au moins maintenant elle était calme et docile, il pouvait de nouveau se défouler sur Potter et Londubat. Un soir, Harry qui s'était une fois de plus énervé pour rien avec Ron et Hermione, partit faire un tour dans le château après le couvre feu. Sans vraiment réfléchir, ses pas le menèrent à la tour d'astronomie qui était déserte. Enfin qui semblait l'être. Quand il approcha de la rambarde de sécurité il sursauta en voyant une silhouette appuyé contre un mur. Il la reconnu immédiatement, elle avait les yeux cernés et rouges d'avoir pleuré.

- Jade ! Par merlin j'ai faillit avoir une attaque, chuchota Harry en se posant une main sur le cœur.

- Désolé, répondit-elle en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues.

Harry ne pût retenir un petit sourire en l'entendant parler, il n'avait pas entendu sa voie depuis trop longtemps.

- Je peux m'assoir ? demanda-t-il en montrant la place à côté d'elle avant qu'elle acquiesce.

Un silence tomba sur la tour, rien ne le brisait si ce n'était les petits bruits communs à la nuit.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici tout seul ? le questionna-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- J'avais besoin d'être seul, répondit-il en ajoutant en la voyant se redresser, mais que tu sois là ne me pose pas de problème ne t'inquiète pas. J'avais juste besoin de réfléchir et de marcher un peu. Et toi ?

- J'ai longtemps songé à sauter de cette satané tour, répondit-elle en fixant la rambarde avec un regard envieux et en inquiétant Harry, mais qui sait, peut être qu'un jour on aura besoin de moi et que j'aurais une mort plus belle que celle de se suicider de la tour d'astronomie de son école.

Le survivant la regarda comme ci elle avait perdu la tête.

- Peu importe ton problème je ne pense pas que ton suicide aidera à quoique se soit, essaya de la tempérer Harry qui s'inquiétait vraiment. Certaine personne sacrifie leur vie pour faire en sorte que d'autre vive, c'est un peu lâche de s'arracher la sienne parce qu'on a des problèmes, sinon crois moi ça ferait longtemps que je me serais jeté du haut de la tour de Gryffondor.

- La lâcheté ce n'est pas le principal défaut des Serpentard ? contra-t-elle. J'y ai peut être ma place tous compte fait.

- J'ai faillit être à Serpentard. Peut être que ça aurait changé ma vie dans la forme mais certainement pas dans le fond. Mes parents seraient toujours morts, je serais quand même retourné chez mes moldus l'été, et Voldemort serait quand même de retour.

- Je te crois tu sais, lui dit Jade en le fixant, quand tu dis qu'il est revenu, je le sens moi que c'est vrai. Tu n'as jamais menti pour attirer l'attention, l'année dernière quand tu as soutenu que tu n'avais pas mis ton nom dans la coupe de feu, personne n'a voulu te croire et pourtant c'était vrai.

- Comment sais-tu ça ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- J'aime faire tout ce que ma famille m'interdit de faire. Avec mon ami Thomas on suivait de prêt les nouvelles d'Angleterre, car il en était originaire, alors on a lu pas mal de chose sur toi. Beaucoup aimerait avoir ta vie.

- Et moi je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ne pas l'avoir.

- Tu te plains de ne pas avoir de parents, mais parfois il est préférable de ne pas en avoir, murmura-t-elle en serrant les poings.

- Tu n'aimes pas tes parents ?

- J'aimais mes parents, rétorqua Jade, c'est eux qui ne m'aiment pas. Et oui je suis le seul enfant qu'ils n'auront jamais, une fille, pas d'héritier, non une fille et je peux t'assurer qu'ils me le font comprendre jour après jour. Ma mère est devenue stérile à cause de son accouchement, mon père m'en a toujours voulu.

- Le lettre c'était ton père ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en retenant ses larmes. Il n'est pas vraiment heureux que je fasse des vagues dans cette école. Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai été envoyé en Angleterre ?

Harry la regarda tristement et fit non de la tête.

- Ma mère m'a trouvé dans le même lit que mon meilleur ami, Thomas, un sang de Bourbe, comme ils me l'ont si souvent répété, nous étions dans une situation fâcheuse.

Le survivant commença à gigoter gêné du tournant que prenait la discussion.

- Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour faire ce genre de chose ? demanda-t-il en rougissant et en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- Ce que vous êtes prude vous les anglais. J'ai seize ans Harry, répondit-elle. Oui j'ai un an de plus que toi.

- Mais comment ce fait-il que tu sois en 5ème année alors ?

Elle marqua une pause, réfléchissant. Après tout si elle devait se confier à quelqu'un pourquoi pas Harry.

- J'ai passé huit mois dans le coma après une mauvaise chute en skateboard. Il a fallut que je repasse mon année après ça, une année en étant pas dans la même classe que Thomas, c'était un enfer.

- Et qu'est devenu ce Thomas, je ne te vois pas recevoir de lettre ?

Les larmes commencèrent à couler en silence sur les joues de la blonde.

- Il est mort il y a deux mois, dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Il s'est rompu le cou lors d'un entrainement de skate. Mon seul et unique vrai ami, lui aussi m'a été pris. Je suis un peu comme toi vois-tu, j'ai beau être entouré je me sens plus seule que jamais.

- Et ta mère là dedans ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- C'est à peine si elle fait acte de présence, répondit-elle en souriant amèrement. Elle m'a lâché sur la voie 9 ¾ comme ci j'étais un simple sac de voyage. Sans se retourner, sans un mot d'adieu, sans émotion.

- Et tu n'as pas de famille ici ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait te soutenir un peu ?

Elle le regarda sérieusement, réfléchissant, puis elle prit sa décision sachant très bien qu'Harry avait beau détester Rogue, il ne la jugerait pas.

- Je vais te dire un secret et je compte sur toi pour tenir ta langue, ce qui signifie que ni Hermione ni Ron ne devront le savoir.

- D'accord, accepta-il en se redressant un peu.

- J'ai bien une personne de ma famille ici, dans cette école même, et rien que pour te prouver à quel point ma famille est un désastre à elle toute seule, je t'annonce que mon cousin est le professeur Rogue.

Harry en resta sans voix, avec la bouche grande ouverte.

- C'est une blague ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

- J'aimerais bien que ça en soit une. Tu imagines un peu ma famille, c'est un horreur. Il y a de quoi avoir des envies de suicide. Je ne le supporte pas ce sale maigrichon avec son air pincé et son balai dans le cul…

Elle s'arrêta en entendant Harry rire à côté d'elle. Ca faisait du bien d'entendre quelqu'un rire. Elle n'avait pas cette chance tous les jours.

- Je t'aime bien tu sais, lui dit gentiment Harry. Ca serait dommage de perdre quelqu'un comme toi. Je suis peut être mal placé pour dire ça, mais je pense que si tu domptais un peu ton caractère et que tu la jouais plus finement tu pourrais aller loin. Montre leur donc qui tu es. N'abandonne jamais ce en quoi tu crois, ce pourquoi tu es né. Je ne cesserais jamais de dire que Voldemort est de retour même si l'on essaye de me censurer. Mais j'ai compris que si je ne passais pas des chemins détournés l'information passerait peut être mieux. Seulement moi et mon sale caractère n'arrivons pas à faire profil bas au plus grand damne de Mc Gonagall. On devrait tous se battre pour une cause juste. J'ai trouvé la mienne même si elle n'est pas simple et qu'on essaye de m'empêcher d'atteindre mon but, trouve toi une raison d'avancer et ne la lâche pas. Ainsi, malgré tous les obstacles que tu trouveras sur ta route, tu continueras à avancer. Bien il se fait tard je vais retourner à la tour avant que les autres ne s'inquiète. Bonne nuit Jade.

Harry se releva en tapotant le genou de sa voisine avec sa main pour lui montrer son soutien.

- Ah et au fait, dit-il en souriant, si jamais tu as des envies de vengeance envers le maigrichon avec son air pincé et son balai dans le derrière ou si Pansy se trouve être vraiment agaçante, je te conseillerais d'aller voir les jumeaux Weasley qui eux regorgent d'idées en tous genres et sont assidument à la recherche de cobaye.

Jade retrouva immédiatement le sourire ce qui réjouit son interlocuteur.

- Je pense que pour mon cousin je vais m'abstenir, dit-elle sagement, je me suis bien assez fait remarquer comme ça, mais pour Pansy je vais y réfléchir. Merci Harry, merci pour tout.

- De rien à demain Jade.

Il la quitta le cœur plus léger. Jade quand à elle avait retrouvé un peu le sourire. Thomas lui manquait, mais elle avait trouvé des amis ici. Même si Drago était arrogant et égocentrique quelque fois, c'était quelqu'un de bien qui essayait de se faire passer pour un méchant, et s'il continuait ainsi elle pourrait bien en faire un ami au même titre qu'Harry. Il allait juste falloir qu'il arrête de se prendre pour le centre du monde. Jade se leva à son tour et se décida à redescendre dans sa salle commune. Demain serrait un autre jour, demain serrait un meilleur jour.


End file.
